


Briefly

by gone (relocation)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Horror, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relocation/pseuds/gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had only a moment with your saviour, and he didn't care anyway.</p><p>A fairly likely alternate ending for Seras or other humans saved by the Hellsing corporation, although that wasn't why I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefly

The creature was nearly finished and soon would leave... unless it decided to look for survivors. It wouldn't matter; you weren't sure if you could ever leave the closet. You would have to see the remains that it left... if it left. If it didn't, you wouldn't be leaving the closet anyway.

* * * * *

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Get in here!"_

_Your parents were panicking. You did not know what was wrong but your mother was crying harder than you had ever seen. Your father came into view, dripping with blood. He hugged you tightly before closing the door and disappearing. The door couldn't shut out the sound._

* * * * *

The chewing and ripping noises had stopped; you held your breath. Would it find you now? Or would it leave?

You peaked through the crack of the closet door. The creature sniffed the air, but only smelled the blood of the deceased. You wouldn't have allowed it if you had a choice, but the blood your father had spilt in your hug had saved your life.

Seeing it searching, you pushed your back against the wall again. After what felt like an eternity, yet still didn't feel long enough to be safe, you looked out again. The creature seemed to be gone. Still, something was wrong.

You shuddered and clutched your ears as the air exploded with noise, your reaction smaller than the one you may have had if not trying so desperately to conceal yourself.

You calmed yourself as much as you could. It was only a car backfiring, no one carried guns on hand these days, not in your neighbourhood. It was just close, that was all.

Something grunted and you turned, fighting the acid rising in your throat upon gazing upon the dismembered heap that had been your family. Surely they weren't still alive... not after the screams, the ripping, the tortured wails and, finally, the satisfied murmurs of _something_ eating. They couldn't be alive.

You stared in horror as your mother raised her head, then stumbled to her feet, bloody but intact. Your father followed and as they swayed, unbalanced, you only were able to form one word:

"Mommy?"

Before you could comprehend what was happening, both of your 'parents' lunged toward the closet, mouths gaping to expose rows of pointed teeth. Their pallid grey skin was not that which you remembered and their eyes might as well have been gone. But before they tore down the door, you heard two earsplitting bangs and they disappeared from view.

Arms around your knees, you hid your face and began to shake.

"Target eliminated. Two additional ghouls found and disposed of." The voice was a low purr. Footsteps passed your door, but, when the shock began to wear off and your throat hitched on a sob, they paused.

Slowly, the door opened and you buried your face deeper.

"One survivor." Then, with a low laugh, "She's almost as young as you were, _my master_."

Giving in to curiosity, you looked up. Standing above you was a man in fantastic Victorian dress, wearing a long red overcoat and dangling what appeared to be an extremely large handgun from his fingertips.

As you stared in awe, he leered at you, exposing his own pointed white teeth. His orange eyes watched you, gleaming over his round glasses, but it was the teeth you were interested in. He was one of _them_.

Helpless, you curled into the fetal position, rocking on the floor. Your keening rose to a wail. He had you trapped and you both knew it.

"Those... they were your parents? I _had_ to kill them, you realize. All that was left of them were the ghouls. Fodder from that scum vampire." His words weren't very calming or sympathetic, they sounded more determined toward making you be quiet.

You continued to sob and he rolled his eyes. "Humans." With that, he lifted you and carried you outside where a woman waited.

She glanced at you. "I'll call her an ambulance."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, my master," he said carelessly, leaving you before the woman, but you shook your head vigorously.

"What does she want, Alucard?" This woman, though masculine, was obviously of high status and had no issues ordering the monster about.

You wanted to stay. You wanted to follow your saviour. You wanted to find out what had happened to your parents and how it could be dealt with so calmly.

Your 'saviour' simply laughed at your thoughts and faded from sight, leaving his master to cover the incident and erase him from your life.

* * * * *  
End.


End file.
